olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Acceptance:Students/Amanda Quinn
Appearance:Vera Ponomareva AmandaQuinn10.jpg AmandaQuinn9.jpg AmandaQuinn8.jpg AmandaQuinn7.jpg AmandaQuinn6.jpg AmandaQuinn5.jpg AmandaQuinn4.jpg AmandaQuinn3.jpg AmandaQuinn2.jpg AmandaQuinn1.jpg Species: Mage Grade/Age/Birthday: Junior/16/July 7, 2000 Personality: Amanda Quinn is a kind and caring soul who couldn't hurt a fly. She loves people and people always seem to love her back. She is the girl who you can't possibly hate because she's so sweet, and always smiling. Amanda is patient beyond belief and is always a kind shoulder to cry on. She is a good listener and good at keeping secrets when she needs to. Amanda is also very smart and does very well in school, but she doesn't brag about it. She wants to be a healer like her grandma when she grows up, using her magic and knowledge in herbs and plants to help people in need History: Amanda Quinn was born in Germany to a wealthy couple by the names of Ashley and Connor Quinn. Amanda was treated like a princess, but they also taught her that no matter what she did, or where she was or who she was with, everyone deserved to be treated with respect. At the young age of 5, Amanda was sent to live with her grandma in a small village near the border of Poland and Germany. Her parents sent her away because they were afraid that if she stayed with them, she would get hurt because they had many enemies, so they snuck her out of the mansion and down to her grandmother's place Her grandma was a healer for the village and she taught Amanda what she knew. By the age of 9 Amanda could bind minor wounds and create solutions to minor ailments. The first time she learned that she could do magic was when she was ten. It had been a cold harsh winter and the snow was just starting to melt. Amanda's grandma asked her to go into the woods to find any herbs that might have started to sprout early. So into the woods Amanda went to search. While Amanda was in the woods she came across a male grizzly bear. She tried to slowly back away without the bear noticing, but she tripped over a root and fell over onto the ground. The bear heard that and took notice. It didn't like people in it's territory. The bear roared and charged at her from the brush. She screeched and scrambled up, almost tripping over her feet running back towards the village. The bear got closer and closer to her as she ran. She thought her heart might burst from terror when suddenly she heard the bear going away from her. She turned and saw that it had been thrown back by some invisible force. She didn't pause any longer to contemplate what had happened. When she got back to the village, she told her grandmother what had taken place. "I was afraid that this would be the case." Her grandmother told her. "There has always been some magic in my side of the family, it is no surprise to me that you have inherited your mother's talent." "So what is that talent grandma?" "You are a mage." After saying those 4 simple words, her grandma explained to her that there was a school for children with magical abilities, or what regular mortals would say, supernaturals. She explained that the school year for students like her started that next year and that she should go. Amanda agreed to go and promised to visit her every summer and write to her when she could. So Amanda started school at Olympus Middle School Academy, and is now a junior at Olympus High School Academy. Signature: Comments Category:Ultra-Violet-Flare Category:Student Accepted